Type-Moon
is a prominent Japanese game company, best known for their visual novels, co-founded by author Kinoko Nasu and illustrator Takashi Takeuchi. It is also known under the name for its publishing and corporate operations. After creating the immensely popular visual novel Tsukihime as a dojin soft organization, Type-Moon has since incorporated and produced the also popular visual novel Fate/stay night. Both of their works have been adapted into anime and manga series that have amassed a global fanbase. History Type-Moon was founded by artist Takashi Takeuchi and writer Kinoko Nasu, whose first project was the novel Kara no Kyōkai, which was originally released in October 1998 and reprinted in 2004. The company name Type-Moon actually comes from one of Kinoko's older works, Angel Notes. In December 2000, Type-Moon released the eroge PC-based visual novel game Tsukihime, which sold extremely well and amassed a large fanbase because of its comprehensive and expansive storyline and writer Kinoko Nasu's unique style of storytelling. The game led to the creation of numerous top selling merchandise, memorabilia, and a fanbase numbering millions around the World. Tsukihime was adapted soon after in 2003 into an anime series, Shingetsutan Tsukihime, which was produced by J.C.Staff and published by Geneon, and a manga series based upon Shingetsutan Tsukihime that has been published since 2004. Soon after, in January 2001, Type-Moon released Plus-Disk, an addition to Tsukihime that featured three side-stories and assorted multimedia, and in August 2001 released a sequel to Tsukihime, Kagetsu Tohya, and soon, in April 2003 released Tsuki-Bako, a specially packaged three-disk set that included Tsukihime, Plus-Disk and Kagetsu Tohya and a remixed soundtrack for both games and more multimedia. In December 2002, Type-Moon, in association with French-Bread (known as Watanabe Seisakujo prior to 2003), released their first fighting game, Melty Blood, a PC-based doujin game based on the Tsukihime universe, and which was very popular and was followed soon after by an expansion, Melty Blood ReACT, released in May 2004, to which a patch update, Melty Blood ReACT Final Tuned, was released as a free download over the Internet. Melty Blood is widely considered amongst the best doujin 2D fighting games ever made, and has been released as an arcade port, Melty Blood: Act Cadenza in March 2005, and was released on the PS2 platform in August 2006. Type-Moon soon transitioned from a dojin soft organization to a commercial organization, and on January 30, 2004, released their first commercial release, a PC-based eroge visual novel game, Fate/stay night, which broke all records on its opening day and was later adapted into an anime series that aired 24 episodes in Japan starting January 6, 2006 and a manga series that has been published since December 26, 2005 in Shonen Ace (Known for the manga adaptation of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Keroro Gunsou). A sequel to Fate/stay night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, was released on October 28, 2005. Fate/stay night was released on the PS2 platform in May 2007. At Comiket 72 in 2007 they released the "All Around TYPE-MOON drama CD". Releases Type-Moon has developed and produced the following: Novels * Kara no Kyoukai, novel, originally released in October 1998 and reprinted in 2004 and again in 2007. Tsukihime * Tsukihime, PC-based eroge visual novel game, originally released in December 2000. * Tsukihime PLUS-DISC, released in January 2001. * Kagetsu Tohya, PC-based Tsukihime sequel, released in August 2001. * Tsukibako, a specially packaged three-disk set that included Tsukihime, PLUS+DISC and Kagetsu Tohya and a remixed soundtrack for both games and more multimedia, released in April 2003. *Tsukihime, a re-make of the original game, rumored to contain a Satsuki Yumizuka route. Fate/ *Fate/stay night, PC-based eroge visual novel game, released on January 30, 2004. A DVD version was released on March 29, 2006, and a non-ero PS2 port entitled Fate/stay night Nua has been released in 2007. *Fate/hollow ataraxia, PC-based Fate/stay night sequel, released on October 28, 2005. *Fate/zero, light novel prequel, released on December 12, 2006. Made in collaboration with Nitroplus. *Fate/tiger colosseum, PSP 3D fighting game, released September 13, 2007. Made by Capcom and Cavia *Fate/Unlimited Codes arcade, PS2 and PSP 3D fighting game, scheduled for 2008 (2009 for PSP), developed by 8ing/Raizing and cavia, published by Capcom. *Fate/Extra, an RPG dungeon-crawler for the PSP-system, scheduled for Japan-release March 2010. Melty Blood * Melty Blood, PC-based fighting game, in association with French-Bread, released in December 2002. * Melty Blood ReACT, PC-based expansion to Melty Blood, released in May 2004. * Melty Blood ReACT Final Tuned, update patch to Melty Blood ReACT, released as a free download. * Melty Blood: Act Cadenza, arcade port to Melty Blood, released on the PS2 platform in 2006. * Melty Blood: Act Cadenza Version B, the updated PC port of Act Cadenza, was released on July 27, 2007. * Melty Blood: Actress Again, current game version - Version A. Mahōtsukai no Yoru *Mahōtsukai no Yoru, or Witch on the Holy Night, a new TYPE-MOON game featuring Aozaki Aoko, Kuonji Alice, and Soujyuro Shizuki for all ages and featuring art by Hirokazu Koyama. Originally written before Tsukihime, this game is scheduled for release end of 2010. Girls' Work *Girls' Work, a new work written by ex-Liarsoft member Hoshizora Meteo Myogaya Jinroku. Apparently featuring the city of Shinjuku as the main character. Other works *''428: Fūsa Sareta Shibuya de'' - Nasu wrote a special scenario for the game, with Takashi Takeuchi providing the character designs. This scenario was subsequently adapted into an anime, Canaan. References External links * TYPE-MOON's Official Homepage **TYPE-MOON's previous official website * TYPE-MOON's founders and main staff Takashi Takeuchi and Kinoko Nasu's Online Diary Category:Amusement companies of Japan Category:Anime companies Category:Companies established in 2000 Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Japanese video game companies Category:Type-Moon Category:Video game developers